


Washing Machine Heart

by erexa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Booty Call, Cheating, F/M, Fantasy, Goodbye Despair, Hinanami - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nagito is obsessed, Neo World Program, Song fic, Spoilers, Suicide mention, Unrequited Love, chiaki is so confused, danganronpa - Freeform, hajime is lovesick, hookups woooo, i love this ship but i love angst more, jealous komaeda, mitski my love, nagito is a little nuts and everyone knows it, not thinking there will be a happy ending sorry, spoilers for ch 5 and 6, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform, this is set during sdr2, umm this is probably gonna be sad, washing machine heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erexa/pseuds/erexa
Summary: Komaeda is in love. Hinata doesn't see him that way.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata/Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata/Nagito Komaeda/Chiaki Nanami, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Washing Machine Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda a song fic?? listen to washing machine heart by mitski with it and i feel like it might make more sense. anyways, this is my first fic posted here ever so go easy on me, but i am open to constructive criticism!! have fun reading <3

It was sunny. Overwhelmingly sunny. So damn sunny that Komaeda thought his eyeballs were going to burn and fall out of his eye sockets. It wasn’t unusual to see another beautiful day on Jabberwock Island, but it did seem that the boy's skill may have granted them another lucky wish. It was blazing hot. None of the other fifteen students held captive on this island wanted to leave their vibrantly air-conditioned cottages, and Komaeda was just completely and utterly bored with the island life. He’s been to the pool already. He’s been to the curiously named Titty Typhoon. He’s visited the Ranch. He has sucked the island completely dry of potential and what was even worse was that there has not been another killing. He would never want to admit it, though most of the other students already knew, but he enjoyed the class trials. He loved investigating and influencing the trial with just a sheer word or two. He was booming with enthusiasm when it came to the sadism of the trials and he hated himself for it, but he had other reasons to hate himself, you see, like the fact that he is hopelessly in love with Hajime Hinata, the man whom he sleeps with occasionally. The two boys did find solace in each other due to the never-ending despair that the monochrome stuffed animal known as Monokuma has presented to them. It was only logical to blow off some steam after the class trials, was it not? 

Komaeda chuckled softly to himself as he made his way to Hinata’s cottage. He was not planning on making any sort of sexual advances towards the other boy today, but he was bored and he figured they could play one of Nanami’s video games together. As the boy began to hover his knuckles over the other boy’s door it suddenly swung open to present a dull-faced Hinata preparing himself to head out.

“Going somewhere, Hajime?” Komaeda questioned through the widened furrow of his brow, “I wouldn’t want to keep you from getting where you need to go...” He gave the boy a soft smile as he made sure not to come on too strong, after all, why would anyone willingly spend time with someone like him? 

“No I- I was actually just going to find you, Nagito.” Hinata appeared slightly flustered, almost as if he had been caught in his underwear and exposed.

“Oh is that so? What did you need from me then?” The smile that Komaeda was desperately trying to keep suppressed had forced itself onto his face and made it clear to the other boy that he was indeed very excited to be wanted. Hinata made a gesture to his room as if to tell the taller boy to come in, and Komaeda jumped at the opportunity to see his room once again. Gesturing one last time to sit on his bed, they sat together, taking a seat at the foot of it.

"Listen, Nagito, I was wondering if we could... I-If..."

He was sweating. Hinata was sweating buckets and Komaeda knew exactly why. Komaeda had always been the one to initiate their encounters and though he does tend to be the more submissive of the pair, Hinata sure does lack confidence when it comes to what he really wants. When he wants to _be_ with Komaeda, it takes a lot of courage for him to actually speak about the matter.

"Hajime, if you're talking about what I think you are then, of course, we can, you don't need to formally ask me everything it's not like we're in a relationship."

Hinata just smirked a bit and took the hint, kissing the boy directly on the mouth, sweetly at first, building up the passion as they continued the beginning of what would be their fun for the day. Komaeda had his eyes shut tightly, siphoning as much affection out of that moment as he possibly could. He needed more. He wanted all of Hajime Hinata and he wanted to be _his_. He did not care what the other student's on the island thought. Hell, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing they’ve all seen, they speak to a talking robotic bunny most days. They could definitely handle a homosexual relationship over all the progressive murder of the island. 

Komaeda did know something. He knew that his luck was running out, and eventually it was going to run so dry that there was no longer going to be any hope for him. He knew that Hinata was interested in Nanami. The Ultimate Gamer. He knew that Hinata was picturing her face when he kissed him. He knew that he hated everything about it. He knew that she was pretty and was better than him, but he also had his suspicions about the girl. He knew that he couldn't do anything about it and if he wanted to keep seeing Hinata the way he is now, he could never interfere with the two of them. He knew that he was going to let Hinata use him to project his feelings for another onto him because he knows that something is better than nothing. 

_Why not me?_

\--

There's been three murders, two, executions, and two class trials since the last time that Nagito Komaeda has been able to say that he was bored. The white-haired hopeful boy had run out of hope for himself. He continued to enjoy the thrill of the class trials, of course he did, but there was a problem. His hope was fleeting rapidly and the same could be said for his luck. The object of his affections, Hajime Hinata, had been spending less and less time with the person who he had previously called his best friend. Of course, Komaeda notices that this is due to the fact that he is spending increasing amounts of time with Chiaki Nanami. 

\--

"What am I doing? Playing Russian Roulette. Obviously."

And that was the last of his luck. Or at least that's what he believes. 

\--

Nagito Komaeda had finally solved it. He solved the mystery of the mole in the group within the remaining students. Nanami was the traitor among them and _he_ was the one who found out. He is the one who is hopelessly infatuated with Hajime Hinata. Komaeda had a plan, and it was going to be good. 

Though his luck was running low and it was no longer reliable, he believed there was enough left to complete his final mission while he was alive. He was going to end it all, and it was going to be dangerous, and all Nanami's fault.

With the last of his strength, he let the chord he was clutching in his palm loose, and instantaneously Gungnir's Spear had impaled him through the stomach, and while he was screaming in pain under his duct-taped mouth he was thinking of no one but Hajime Hinata and the love that would never be returned to him.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE i love chiaki i feel so bad doing that to her... but i didn't write sdr2 kodaka did sooooooo
> 
> lmk what u thought of this! this is my first fic i've ever posted here and it was really fun to write it!
> 
> anywhoo happyreading and make sure u listen to mitski daily <3


End file.
